Currently there are a wide variety of compact electronic devices that require low-profile electronic components to fit within their continually shrinking enclosures. In some applications the low-profile electronic components house semiconductor devices that employ wirebond-type interconnects. As the electronic devices become more compact, the electronic packages must also become more compact while not sacrificing performance or reliability.